The Youth Group
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside.
1. Zephora Schultz

**Full Summary:**

A church in another town has gotten everyone in Glenoak all riled up. Nobody understands why one of the greatest soccer players at the school would go to a different church even though she doesn't live in that town. But they're about to find put why. Can Zephora Schultz get the teens to open up about their feelings when they're not at their own church? And how will the church get Glenoak church to loosen up a little and start a teen help center during the week? And will a tragedy force one church to opens its doors to a rival church?

**Zephora Schultz:**

Hi, my name is Zephora Schultz and I am sixteen years old. I have been going to St. Katherine's Baptist Church since I was in the seventh grade. Formally a gang member of the Fifth Street Vapthos of Dallas, Texas, my parents and I moved up here after I tried to get out and got the shit beat out of me because of it. We moved up here when I was in the sixth grade and I started going to St. Katherine's soon after. I realized how big of a mistake it was even joining the Fifth Street Vapthos, but I could take the tattoo away and I couldn't get rid of it. At school, I kept it hidden under my school sport uniform, seeing as it was up on my shoulder and where nobody could see it. If I wore a tank-top, I covered it with either make-up or a Band-Aid because I didn't want people knowing what I had been.

But after I joined the local youth group at St. Katherine's, I learned that it no longer mattered if I had been in a gang, since half the kids in the group had all been in gangs and gotten out. We were the survivors, the ones that had gotten away from the gang life. And we knew that we were stronger than most of the kids that came through the doors and participated in the youth group. So that is how our band was appointed. It was constructed of members of rival gangs that were no longer in those gangs. We were the best gang band ever, hence our name, The Gang Youth Band. Everybody loved how we transformed from rivals to friends almost over night.

But when my father was transferred to Glenoak because of his job, I was torn from my youth group and the band as well. That didn't stop me from going. At first I would take the bus over with my guitar in hand, but then when I turned sixteen and got my driver's license, my parents bought me a Red and Black Ford Super duty truck with racing stripes on the sides. I not only carried my youth group equipment in the truck, I also carried my soccer gear and church information, handing out the pamphlets to anyone that was interested, including the Glenoak students. Most of them threw them away but occasionally on a Wednesday, we got a few Glenoak students to come to the youth group and have some fun.


	2. Youth Group Songs

**Youth Group Songs:**

**We didn't just sing Christian songs, we sang whatever we wanted and everyone that heard us singing their favorite songs would cheer us on. It's what we did and it's what we were good at.**

What if His People Prayed by Casting Crowns

Who Am I by Casting Crowns

Hungry (Falling On My Knees) by Joy Williams

I Can Only imagine by MercyMe

I'll Fly Away by Jars of Clay

I Worship You by MercyMe

If We Are The Body by Casting Crowns

You Found Me by FFH

Victory Chant by Nicole C. Mullen

Witness by Nicole C. Mullen

Alive by Becki Ryan

In Christ Alone by Newsboys

In Christ Alone by A. Liesching & G. Moore

Irene by Toby Mac

Jesus Is Life by Steven Curtis Chapman

Going Crazy by Plus One

Legacy by Nicole Nordeman

Let Everything That Has Breath by Matt Redman

Life of Praise by Casting Crowns

Live Out Loud by Steven Curtis Chapman

Lord Have Mercy by Michael W. Smith

Seed To Sow by Michael W. Smith ft. the African Children's Choir

Lord I Lift Your Name On High by Sonicflood

Louie, Louie by The Kingsmen

Macarena by Los Del Mar

Million Pieces (Kissing Your Cares Away) by Newsboys

What if Cartoons Got Saved by Chris Rice

My Heart Goes Out by Warren Barfield

No Greater Love by Steven Curtis Chapman

Once Again by Matt Redman & Tim Hughes

Pierced by Audio Adrenaline

Redeemer by Nicole C. Mullen

Open The Eyes of My Heart by Sonicflood

One of Those Days by Chris Rice

One Time by Earthsuit

Camouflage by Plus One

Schizophreniac by Earthsuit

Only Hope by Caedmon's Call

Open The Eyes of My Heart by Various Artists

Praise You With The Dance by Casting Crowns

Pray For The Fish by Randy Travis

Rescue by Newsboys

Audience of One by Big Daddy Weave

Come, Now Is The Time To Worship by Brian Doerksen

American Dream by Casting Crowns

Hot, Hot, Hot by Buster Poindexter

Here I Go Again by Casting Crowns

Glory by Casting Crowns

Beautiful Savior by Casting Crowns

Angus Dei by Charlie Hall

Sea of Faces by Kutless

Better Is One Day by Charlie Hall

And Your Praise Goes On by Chris Rice

America by Chris Tomlin

Forever by Chris Tomlin

Data Track by Chris Tomlin

Breathe by Christy Nockels

Did You Feel The Mountains Tremble by Delirious

Every Move I Make by Fusebox

Celebration by Kool & The Gang

All My People by Lil Irocc Williams

God of Wonder by Mac Powell & Danielle Young

Give Us Clean Hands by Mark Schultz

Did You Feel The Mountains Tremble by Matt Redman

Here Am I by MercyMe

House of God by MercyMe

All Fall Down by MercyMe

Above All by Michael W. Smith

He Reigns by Newsboys

Cornelius by Newsboys

Christmas Shoes by Newsong

Holy by Nicole Nordeman

Day Like Today by Out of Eden

Day By Day by Point of Grace

Breathe by Rebecca St. James

All Around The World by Souljahz

God Is God by Steven Curtis Chapman

Bring It On by Steven Curtis Chapman

Days of Elijah by Various Artists

Come Together by Third Day

Declaration of Dependence by Steven Curtis Chapman

All About Love by Steven Curtis Chapman

He Is Exalted by Twila Paris

Come, Now Is The Time To Worship by various Artists

Wastelands by Trapt

Do You Hear What I Hear? by Fly Leaf

What Child Is This? by ZOEgirl

What If God Was One of Us? by Allison Krausse

When All Is Said & Done by Trapt

Zimnyaya Vishnya by Angelika Varum (Russian Artist)

Requim For A Dream by Clint Mansel & Kronos Quartet

Repeat offender by Trapt

Rebelde by RBD

Reason To Live by ZOEgirl

Riot by Three Days Grace

Safe by ZOEgirl

Scream by ZOEgirl

Sabela from Sarafina Soundtrack

Sechaba from Sarafina Soundtrack

Show Me love by T.A.T.U.

Side of A Bullet by Nickelback

Side To Side by 36 Mafia

Princess of Egypt by E-Type

Play Something Country by Brooks & Dunn

Pain by Three Days Grace

One Day by ZOEgirl

Ordinary Girl by ZOEgirl

Notice Me by Zhetta Bytes

No Daddy by Teairra Mari

Nkonyane Kandaba from Sarafina Soundtrack

New Divide by Linkin Park

A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion

Move Like This by Baha Men

Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U.

Low by Flo-Rida ft. T-Pain

The Lord's Prayer from Sarafina Soundtrack

Love Me For Me by ZOEgirl

Love Stroy by Taylor Swift


End file.
